There's Something About Raven
by I'm home
Summary: Beastboy is coming to realize just how interesting Raven is. Unfortunately for him, she seems to be having her own thoughts about Robin. Beastboy muses about Raven and her relationship with Robin in his own quirky way. One-shot. Reviews much appreciated.


Raven is my teammate. The "creepy" one. Actually she's pretty cool. And she can be funny. She's even kinda cute when she's not all: 'admit your crime or forever suffer under the impression of my firery wrath'. And shw was totally freaking out about that whole 'who's been in my tea' deal. I just wanted to see what it tasted like... So she's okay when she's not flipping her lid. Or around Robin.

He's one cool dude sometimes but, like, not when he's around Raven. His face gets all serious and relaxed at the same time. And her face get all peaceful and eager. How is that even possible? Whenever they're around each other, it's like the whole world was eaten by waffle crazed zombies and it's just the two of them. Which is rude cuz there is, like, a whole tower full of other people to chill with. She even lets him stay around when she meditates! It's crazy; not that I care very much. I mean its not fair that he watches the sunset next to her but I can't even accidently hang out near her cuz it would distrub her peace. The other day they were acting like that again.

_The day was a cold one. Snow fell softly outside the large common room windows. Both Titans of the east and west coasts were lounging on various couches and chairs enjoying the peace._

_"Whoo-hoo! Alright guys: me, Cyborg, and Aqualad have been working on the most super awesome snow fort in the history of snow forts! You gotta see it!" said Beastboy. _

_"That's where y'all been? It was a bit quiet in here..." said Speedy. He was relaxing comfortably with a mellow Starfire wrapped up in his arms. _

_"Oh friends! That sounds most marvelous! Dearest Speedy, do you wish to view the impressive collection of snow with me?" Starfire asked sweetly. _

_As the Titans began suiting up for the weather and picking teams for an ultimate snowball fight, Robin glanced at Raven who_ _had been reading a book near the window. She appeared to be less than concerned with the activity going on around her. Robin quickly debated whether or not to approach her then made his decision. Trying his best to be steathly, he crept up behind Raven and -_

_"You know I can sense you're that near right?" Raven replied without looking away from her novel. _

_"C'mon Raven. This'll be fun. It's not like we get to hang out with the Titans East all the time and you don't even have to be in the snowball fight if you don't want to," said Robin. Raven looked him in the eyes now. _

_"Are you discouraging me from joining the fight because you don't want my company, or are you just afraid of defeat?" she asked, smirking. _

_"Wh-what? No! I mean yes, come hang out, but I am never afraid of defeat!" he exclaimed. His words drew a small smile from Raven. As she walked toward the closet with the winter gear, she challenged him with a smile._

_"Well then let's get started," Raven said. __Beastboy watched as they dressed and headed out the door still talking and smiling with one another. He was suprised by hand on his shoulder._

_"You alright, man?" asked Aqualad. _

_'He's always noticing stuff. I wonder if he's noticed how friendly Robin and Raven seem lately,' Beastboy thought to himself. He shrugged off Aqualad's shoulder which prompted a raised eyebrow from the Atlantian prince. _

_"I'm fine, dude. Just thinking about how awesome this fight is gonna be. Especially with you on my team," replied Beastboy. As he ran out the door he could be heard shouting:_

_"Hey! Leave that flag alone!"_

But whatever, the snowball fight was awesome and we all had hot chocolate afteward. Except for Raven who opted for tea. And Robin who suddenly wanted to try it. For a leader, he sure changes his mind a lot. I mean, he can't be interested in tea all willy-nilly. He's supposed to be stable and constant. This one change could doom the way we work as a team. First, it's tea. Then, he'll decide that he likes tofu but not the colors red, green, and yellow. After that, he'll decide to take off his mask cuz its itching or something. And BOOM! There'll be chaos. And I will be able to prove that he's not really Robin. The real Robin was abducted and put into work making alien burgers at some kind of alien burger joint. Then Raven will realize that it's silly to be in love with an alien.

I mean, not love though cuz she's not in love. I bet she's just nice to him cuz he's the leader. Not that she's shallow or will change herself for him. Not at all. She'll have these moments where she just seems so in tune with the whole wide world. It's like the little worms and flowers understand her and the sun knows her name. Raven is most beautiful at these moments. When she lets herself relax and the sun lights up her whole pretty face.

Admit it dudes, she's pretty awesome. Raven is like no girl I've ever met and I'm not sure that I want to get to know any girl that's not her. There's something about the way she does things. And the way she smiles. There's just something special about Raven.


End file.
